She's in Love With the Boy
by Flame Stardattir
Summary: This is a Serena/Darien songfic...kawaii...please r&r...


Name: Lady of Flame  
Email: RecineWB@ewol.com or QueenHuntress@hotmail.com or PrincessofFire@sailormoon.com  
Title: She Loves The Boy  
Genre: Romance; Songfic  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13  
  
  
Hey Minna,  
This is my first songfic so be gentle. This is also an alternate reality fic...This is my favorite song EVER!!! She Loves the Boy by: Trisha Yearwood. It's best if you've already heard the song or if you listen to it while you read..if I got any of the lyric wrong I apologize....  
Love Ya all!!!  
Lady of Flame a.k.a. Sarah Recine  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Sailor Moon characters or this song...however I do own the rights to this story and any characters that are of my own creation...If you want to use either please notify me by email..if they're gonna be posted on a website I want the URL and I'd also like to know why you are using them...arigato  
  
**************She Loves the Boy*****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katie's sittin' on her old front porch  
Watchin' the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight   
In this one horse town  
Over Yonder comin' up the road in a beat-up chevy trck  
Her boyfriend Tommy is layin' on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena-Katherine Taylor sat on her front porch watching her mother's chickens strut around as she waited for her boyfriend to pick her up for their date. There wasn't much going on tonight in her small home town.  
She giggled happily as she saw a cloud of dust precede her boyfriend's rundown pick-up, mud almost completely covering it, as he honked the horn in greeting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her Daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young  
And then she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away   
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As her boyfriend, Darien Gabriel Thomas pulled into the driveway she could hear her father mumbling to himself from inside the house.  
"That boy doesn't have anything to offer my baby girl, he's just a stupid ploughboy," he grumbled.  
Serena smiled as Darien got out of his truck. She jumped up and ran into his arms, she could care less what her father's opinion of Darien was. She love'd him and she'd go anywhere if HE was there.  
"I love you Sere!" Darien said, as he helped her into the truck.  
"I love you too, Muffin!" Serena replied, whole-heartedly.   
"Oh Meatball Head!" said Darien with a laugh. He reached out to brush his fingers against one 'meatball'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Park in the very last row   
They're too busy holding onto one another  
To even care about the show  
Later on outside the Tasty Freeze  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says my highschool ring will have to do  
'til I can buy a wedding band  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they fianally got to the Drive-in Movie Theater Darien parked in the last row.  
They didn't even glance at the screen more then twice. Serena, who was curled up to Darien's side, stared up at Darien with admiration and love as they chatted. Darien stared down at her with fascination and devout worship. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought feverently.  
After the mvie Darien drove to the Dairy Queen. As he climbed out of his truck, his friend Andrew called to him, using his nickname, "Hey Tommyboy!"  
Darien waved and helped Serena from the truck.  
"Hey Katie!" yelled Raye.  
"Hi Rena-Kat!" called Mina as she spotted her friend. Lita waved enthusiastically, and Amy just glanced up from the book she was reading, wiggled her fingers slightly, and continued reading.  
Serena smiled a 'hello' at them, bafore turning back to her boyfriend.  
"Darien!" She gasped. He was downon one knee, staring up at her nervously. He slipped his highschool ring on her finger.   
"That'll have to do until I can buy you a proper diamond!" He sighed. "Serena, will you marry me?"   
Serena stared down at him, stunned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her Daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young  
And then she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena glanced down at the ring. It was a sapphire, set in white-gold, with a gold-on-gold finish.  
What her father had been saying earlier ran through her head. 'Sorry Dad,' she thought.  
"YES!" She cried, with a small happy sob.  
Darien let out a rejoycing WHOOP! before springing to his feet and swiging Serena into his arms. He bent his head down and they must've kissed for five minutes without coming up for air. When they drew apart their friends cheered.  
"You go girl!" yelled Lita and Raye in unison.  
"Ooooooooohhhh! How romantic!" squealed Mina, glancing longingly at Andrew.  
"Congratulations!" Amy said cheerfully, barely looking at her book. Her eyes were looking at the couple intently.  
"YEAH!" said Andrew, with much enthusiasm.  
They smiled at their friends, then Darien carried Serena inside and settled in a booth with her in his lap.  
"So you'll marry me?"  
"Ummm hmmm," Serena said contentedly.   
"Even if we have to run away?"  
"Of course!" Serena sighed happily.  
"Love you Sere!"  
"Love you Muffin!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her Daddy's waiting up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk  
Mama breaks in says don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago that you yourself was just a hayseed ploughboy  
And didn't have a row to hoe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena glanced at her watch as they crept up the walk. it was 12:30 and her curfew was 11:30. 'Damn it!'  
She could faintly make out her father's outline as he paced in the living room. 'Shoot!' He'd waited up for her.  
Suddenly the front door swung open, and Ken Taylor (her father) stood there, fuming.  
"SERENA-KATHERINE!!! Get up to your room while I talk to your good for nothing boyfriend!"  
"KEN! ENOUGH!" Serena's Mother Ilene called stepping past Ken. "Don't lose your temper! Just two year before Serena was born, just ninteen years ago you were a hayseed ploughboy! Just like Darien!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's ment to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
Whats meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy that boy someday  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My own father said you were a good for nothin' idiot, and that you weren't good enough for his baby girl. Ken, he was wrong, and so are you! Why, Serena looks at Darien that way I still look at you!"  
"How's that?" Ken growled.  
"With love! And they're meant to be, so even if you hate him they'll be together!"  
"Fine!" Ken said sullenly. "They can date, I give my damned consent."  
"Good, because unless I'm mistaken there is gonna be a wedding as soon as Serena's eighteen, in about three months."  
"WHAT!"  
"There is gonna be a wedding Dad! We're engaged!" Serena said happily, standing on tiptoe to claim a kiss from Darien as her mother chuckled.  
Three Months later....  
A local newspaper article read:  
Kenneth, and Ilene Taylor proudly announce the wedding of their eldest daughter Serena-Katherine to her highschool sweetheart Darien Thomas. This blessed event took place on June 30th, 2001, Serena's eighteenth birthday.  
Ten Years After That...  
A local newspaper annoucement read:  
Darien and Serena Thomas happily announce the birth of fraternal twin girls:  
Crystal Duet Thomas  
and  
Garnet Minuet Thomas  
The twins have five elder siblings:  
Katherine (Katie) Rose -age 9  
Gabrie Lee- age 8   
Serenity (Renie) Aurora- age 6   
Charity Aurelia- age 3  
and  
Michael Roy- age 2  
  
Eight Years Later....  
Katie Thomas sat on her porch swing, watching her mother's chicken .  
She could faintly hear her father complaining about her boyfriend, Tommy Walker, from inside the house. He mumbled about Tommy being a good for nothing idiot of a ploughboy. He'd been saying that for the past three years, since they started dating.  
Suddenly she spotted Tommy's beat-up truck coming down the road, completely covered in mud...  
  
Three Months After That....  
A local newspaper article read:  
Darien and Serena Thomas proudly announce the marriage of their eldest daughter Katherine Rose to her highschool sweetheart Tom Jason Walker. The couple tied the knot on June 30th, 2020 the ninteenth anniversary of Katie's parent's wedding, and Katie's eighteenth bithday.  
At the wedding Serena remarked, "Katie and Tommy remind me of Darien and myself. Tommy proposed to Katie at the Dairy Queen and came home to a fuming Darien when they were home an hour past curfew! Oh, I remember when Darien and I became engaged. Oh! To be seventeen again..."  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what did ya think? Email me with comments please or please review! My email address is RecineWB@ewol.com  
I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading this scary songfic..hehe  
Ja ne,  
Lady of Flame  
otherwise known as  
Sarah Recine @--,--'--,--'----------------  



End file.
